She's a fairytale
by grensgeval
Summary: It's been 5 years since Rachel saw Quinn, and now she has something to tell her. Rachel/Quinn, one-shot


**A/N: This is just an idea I got, I don't know whether it's good or bad, it was just a fun way to pass the time. English is not my first language (not even my second) so if you spot any mistakes, that's all my fault.**

**I do not own Glee, nor the characters, nor the song.**

_This is it_, Rachel Berry thought,_ the moment of truth._ She was standing in front of the stairs leading to the stage in her old high school gym. She took a deep breath, ascended the five steps to the stage, and went to stand in the middle of it. A microphone was already standing there, but it had been put up too high – as usual. Life is not easy for the vertically challenged. After adjusting it to the right height, and after receiving a few laughs when she let it drop, she looked up to the audience and smiled her famous Rachel Berry smile.

"Hi everyone, I'm Rachel Berry, but you probably already know that. Of course you know that, you've known me for years, we went to school together, and – nevermind." Rachel Berry, queen of the rambling, just like the old days.

The former students of McKinley High tried to stiffle a laugh, because although her wardrobe had changed dramatically in the past five years, Rachel Berry herself had not. She still talked in paragraphs.

"Anyway, I've been asked to sing a song for you tonight for our five year reunion. Principal Figgins requested the song we sung when we won Nationals, but I'm not going to do that."

As expected, a wave of whispers and murmuf filled the gym, because Rachel Berry ignoring the request of a principal? That was just weird. Rachel took the opportunity to look for her old glee club. She couldn't really make out any faces because of the spotlights shining in her face, but she did see a figure standing out head and shoulders from the rest of the crowd. _Thank God for Finn_, she thought. Rachel guessed – hoped – that the other 'glee kids', as she still called them, were with him, because then she knew which way to direct her song. When the whispers stopped, she continued her speech.

"I'm going to sing a different song today. There is something I want someone to know, and I feel this is the only way to do that. And I really hope she's here, because these lights are really messing up my eyesight and I can't see anyone, so I don't really know if she is. But if you are here, this is for you," she said, looking in Finn's direction. She really hoped she was there, because otherwise, she would be making a complete fool out of herself. Again.

And then the music started playing, and she started singing.

_Years ago, when I was younger  
><em>_I kinda liked a girl I knew  
><em>_She was mine, and we were sweethearts  
><em>_That was then, but then it's true_

_I'm in love with a fairytale  
><em>_Even though it hurts  
><em>'_Cause I don't care if I lose my mind  
><em>_I'm already cursed_

No one in the audience knew the song, and they all wondered who Rachel Berry, the famous Broadway actress, was singing for. Everyone that is, except for one woman, who was looking wide-eyed at her ex girlfriend.

Quinn Fabray was standing in the crowd, partially hiding behind Finn. She was shocked, that after five years, Rachel had finally found the courage to be honest about her sexuality.

_Every day, we started fighting  
><em>_Every night, we fell in love  
><em>_No one else could make me sadder  
><em>_But no one else could lift me high above_

_I don't know what I was doing  
><em>_When suddenly we fell apart  
><em>_Nowadays I cannot find her  
><em>_But when I do, we'll get a brand new start_

_I'm in love with a fairytale  
><em>_Even though it hurts  
><em>'_Cause I don't care if I lose my mind  
><em>_I'm already cursed_

It was true. Their relationship wasn't always easy. In fact, they probably even fought more then than before they were a couple, but they always made up again before they went to sleep – until they didn't anymore. Their fights continued unresolved, and that was mostly Rachel's fault. Because, contrary to what some may think, it was Quinn who wanted to come out and be open and honest about their relationship, and Rachal was the one against that. She was scared of the possible repercussions for her future career on Broadway.

So they kept it a secret from their parents and friends until they graduated and Quinn couldn't take it anymore. They were both going to college, and she couldn't find it in her to invest in a relationship that didn't really exist, at least not outside in the real world. Rachel's fears messed up the best relationship she ever had. They broke up and drifted apart, and they hadn't heard from each other ever since. Until now, obviously.

Quinn, still confused as to what was really happening, walked up to the stage, stopping right in front of where Rachel was standing and looking up to her. Rachel had seen her break away from the crowd, and she couldn't stop watcing her. They locked eyes, and Rachel sang the next line directly to Quinn, the woman she should never have let go.

_She's a fairytale, yeah  
><em>_Even though it hurts  
><em>'_Cause I don't care if I lose my mind  
><em>_I'm already cursed_

The audience erupted in applaus, because although most of them never really liked Rachel in high school, she was an amazing singer, and they respected that. Rachel looked at the exit door and back at Quinn, hoping the other woman would understand. They both started walking towards the door, both grinning like idiots. They knew everything would fall in its place now, because they were Rachel and Quinn, and they are just meant to be.

**The song is _Fairytale_ by Alexander Rybak. If you want to listen to it, it's on Youtube (if you do, don't watch the live version)**

**Please review. Let me know if you thought it was good or bad, and if I should continue writing.**


End file.
